When Darkness Falls
by ChibiLeonKitty
Summary: When the portal to the Digital world reopens, Kouji gets pulled into it and turned againest his friends. Now its Kouichis turn to save his twin. I suck at summarys. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Demon: Hehe, well I finall got around to uploading it, it's been ready for...a while.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon (dammit)

* * *

"I'm sure she has the hots for you." A dark haired boy said to his blonde friend. "Everyone but you can see it. Why else would she be so nice to you?"

"So girls can't be just friends?" Came the reply. They were referring to the brown haired girl sitting by the window chatting casually with her friends. "Besides she is totally out of our league. What do you think, Kouichi?"

"Kaira is just one of those people you can get to know easier than most." Kouichi replied after snapping out of his daydream. It'd been awhile since he'd come back from the digital world, which brought the discovery of his brother Kouji. "And I don't think she likes you that way. She seems to be one of those people who..."

He was cut off by one of the other boys. "I think your just saying that because you want her all to yourself."

"Who are you talking about?" A female said making them all jump, which made her laugh a bit. "Anyone I know?"

"Um," The other boys said not really knowing what to say. "I don't think so." Kouichi covered seeing the other boys weren't going to say anything anytime soon. "Is there something you want Kaira? Or are you just being friendly."

"Just interested. And I'm meant to give you this." She handed him a note. "It's from Nikki. I think she likes you. Anyways, I've got to go. So I'll talk to you later." She walked back over to friends who started giggling.

"I see now. You and Nikki." The dark haired boy smirked. "So you going to read it? Or will I have to take it from you?"

Kouichi sighed and opened the note with his name on it. It was one of those letters that you don't know whether to believe or not. Finally it got to the point of the whole letter. 'There's a party this weekend, and I was wondering if you'd go with me.' _So I don't look like a total loser standing there watching all my friends party with someone. _This was the most likely reason Nikki was asking. She was almost an exact copy of Zoë, not wanting to be a loner but constantly thinking she was better than everyone else.

Deciding that he didn't really want to go he pulled out a red pen and wrote a large 'NO' over the page before calling Kaira back over. "Why didn't Nikki ask face to face?" He asked handing over the paper which taken out of Kaira's hand by another boy.

"Don't tell me your going to go with HIM." He said to Kaira. "Cause babe you can do so much better."

"So are you asking me out or something?" She growled snatching the paper back. "Cause going out with you would be a major downgrade. No offence Kouichi." She walked off leaving the other boy shocked.

"Okay class." Their teacher said walking into the class. "Time to spilt you up into pairs for your science project..."

Later that Day

Kouichi met up with Kouji at a park while they waited for the others to arrive. "...I don't know what to do. And now I'm working on this project with..."

"Does she like you?" Kouji asked lying back and looking at the sky. "Cause if she does you'll stop going on about her."

"I don't know but her best friend apparently does." Kouichi sighed. "But I turned her down."

"Who did you turn down?" JP asked sitting down next to them. "Was she hot?"

"I guess. She asked me out a party we're having later on this week." Kouichi explained once again.

"But he wants to go with this one girl he think he can't have." Kouji said as Kouichi blushed. "And now he's working with her on this project thing."

"Ask her out then." Takoya said as he and Tommy walked up behind them. "Its all you have to do. What's her name anyway?"

"Kaira." Kouji said. "He's been obsessing over her for the last fifteen minutes."

"And I can just imagine mom when she finds out I have a crush on our neighbours daughter." Kouichi said sighing. "'I always knew you two would get together.' And then there will be the fact that our mom and her mom are like the best of friends, Kaira would find out in a matter of minutes."

The other boys started laughing. Kouichi had fallen, and fallen hard. Kouichi simply glared at the others. _This what you get if you act sensitive. _"I want to meet her." Kouji said smirking. "I don't know why you haven't introduced us yet."

_Because everyone says you're the cute brother and she'd probably fall for you. _"Because she's usually out when you come to visit." The older twin explained simply, hoping the fact he was lying would go unnoticed.

The longer haired brother raised an eyebrow in question "Really? Must just be unlucky..." he mused, choosing to ignore his twins sigh of relief.

"Unlucky? Hardly, I mean you're cute, smart and have a great ass." A female voice smiled, dropping onto the grass next to Kouji. Tommy went wide-eyed at that comment, as did Takoya, JP and Kouichi. Kouji was too busy trying to avoid the irritating blond to care what she'd said. "What female wouldn't want to meet you?"

"A lesbian." The largest of the group answered, earning a smirk from the helmet-wearing brunette. "No JP, I think he has that base covered too, I mean, look at the hair." Takoya laughed, "and honestly, he has a pretty girlish figure." The comment made all but Zoë and the aforementioned male laugh.

"Takoya, have you been checking me out?" the younger twin asked, freezing in the process of climbing one of the tall surrounding trees. All laughter stopped at this point as attention turned to Takoya, who looked like he was thinking of a reason for his comment. "Ah…it's just…I've seen several guys from our school checking you out when your back was turned." He lied quickly, hoping he wouldn't be caught out.

Kouichi looked at the other suspiciously before realising the truth, w_ow, I never noticed he swung that way. Though it does explain a few incidents…_ He shook his head, hoping to rid it of those horrid thoughts of his poor baby brother being cornered by the other male.

"Tommy! There you are! I've told you not to wander off like that!" a slightly annoyed voice called, running over to the group. Tommy turned and grinned sheepishly, "Sorry Yutaka, I just wanted to meet up with my friends. I guess I should have told you first."

His older brother sighed, "Well we have to get home, say goodbye to your friends then hurry up, we were meant to be home twenty minutes ago." Tommy laughed, "Later guys!" He called, running after his brothers retreating from.

"Later Tommy." The five replied, although Zoë couldn't figure out where Kouji had disappeared. "Kouji, where are you?" blond asked, glancing around quickly. She received no reply and sighed in defeat, "Ah well, since he's gone there's no reason for me to stay here. Bye Kouichi, bye Takoya." She smiled, winking at the two before walking off.

"Bye Zoë, see you tomorrow!" JP called, hoping to get some kind of acknowledgement from the blonde. She seemed oblivious to the fact he'd said anything as she disappeared around a corner.

"Is it safe to come down now?" a voice asked cautiously from somewhere above their heads. "Yea, she's gone, you can come down." The older twin sighed. Two minutes of rustling ensued, and finally Kouji dropped out of a tree.

Takoya laughed, "How you got up there in less than three minutes I'll never understand. What do you find so bad about her anyway?" A scowl formed on the longhaired teens' face, "Apart from the fact she's the worst thing since the combination of blue vein cheese, cabbage, brussel sprouts and silver beet?"

"You don't like your vegetables, do you little brother?" he emphasised the words 'little brother', purposely irritating the other further. What he didn't expect was to be tackled to the ground in a playful manner, where the two began to fight. Takoya grinned evilly and pounced on the older twin, soon beginning a three-way war.

JP debated joining in, and decided Takoya was interrupting a 'brotherly fight', and so grabbed the other brunette and pinned him to the ground by sitting on him. Soon the dust around the duo cleared, with Kouji clearly pinning his older half with a triumphant smile.

"You do realise what that looks like from this angle, don't you?" Takoya sniggered, several..._wrong_ thoughts entering his mind. The twins' eyes widened in realisation and sprang apart, both landing roughly on their backsides. "Now that that's settled, GET OFF ME, JP!" the brunette yelled, struggling under the large boy.

Their 'manly silence' was broken when a rather annoying and childish tune began to play from Kouichi's pocket. His eyes widened as he pulled out his cell phone, which was currently blasting out the main Barney song _(you know the one - 'I love you, you love me, we're a happy family with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you, won't you say you love me too'.)_

Kouji began to laugh, "Big man aren't you, big brother." Kouichi merely glared at his brother. "I didn't choose it. Kaira must have done it last night." he said before answering the phone.

"Hello?"

_"Kouichi I was wondering if you came home early tonight. Kaira coming over for the week. Her parent's are going away for the week so I told Tammy that she could stay with us."_

Kouichi went pale. "Mom, why can't she go to Nikki's or something?" He half whined. "I beat she would rather stay with her."

_"Kaira said you have a project to do with her and she agreed that it was a good idea. Invite your brother, he'd love to meet her."_

"Kouji said he had a lot homework to do." Kouji blinked at the mention of his name.

"No I don't." He said loud enough for their mother to hear.

_"Well that settles it."_ His mother said smugly from the other end of the phone. _"I'll see you and Kouji in an hour. All right good-bye."_

Kouichi sighed and hung up. His luck had gone from good to bad. So far his life kinda sucked. "Thanks Kouji." He growled changing the tone on his cell phone to one he preferred. "Now all three of us are staying at my house."

Everyone blinked. "All three of you?" JP asked. "Do you mean Kouji, yourself and your mom or Kouji, yourself and Kaira?" Kouji didn't need an answer. He already knew his brother was dreading the encounter more than ever, which puzzled him. _Why doesn't he want me to meet her? Does he think I'll take her away from him or something?"_ All these questions were left hanging, when JP and Takoya started to talk about famous girls they thought were hot. Kouichi and Kouji started getting bored with the current conversation and decided to leave before it got out of hand.

"Why don't you want me to meet her?" Kouji asked stopping his older brother, once they were out of view and hearing distance from the others. "And don't say nothing, I know what your feeling at the moment and it's dread so spit it out." Kouichi blinked. He forgot about the whole 'Light and Darkness' thing (A/N why is darkness longer than light? Why couldn't be Lightness? On second thought...it doesn't sound right). But he still didn't want to tell him. Knowing that if he wanted Kouji off his back he would have to tell him...or lie.

"I just don't want you and Kaira to hate each other." He concluded. Kouji raised an eyebrow at him, not buying it in the least. "Do you think she'll like me more than you?" He asked and telling by Kouichi reaction he knew he'd guessed right. He started walking again as Kouichi fell into a steady pace next to him. "I'm not going to take her away from you. No matter how hot she is."

Kouichi blinked at his little brother. He seemed to acting like the older, over-protective brother now. "It's not that." Kouichi said, he was going to have to tell the truth now. "I don't want her to like you more than me."

The rest of the journey was very much silent between the two, until they came to a familiar house. It seemed a small group of people were there along with their mom. As the boys entered the house (apartment or whatever he lives in) their mother grabbed Koujis' arm as Kouichi smirked at what his little brother had been pulled into._ I did warn him._ He thought.

"Kouji, this is Tammy and Zeke Yomati and their daughter Kaira." She introduced. "And this is my youngest son Kouji." Kouji bowed politely. "Why don't you three go and watch TV or something, so we can talk." The three of them obeyed.

Kouichi sat down on a couch as Kouji sat next to him while Kaira sat in a chair across from them. "So what took you so long? I had to wait a whole..." She looked at her watch before looking back at them. "30 seconds for you." "Poor you." Kouichi smirked. "So, how's Nikki taking rejection?"

Kouji blinked. He felt like a stranger looking in from the outside (A/N Is that how it's said? 0.o Oh well). "Not so bad. She has already found someone else to go out with." Kouichi could tell Kouji was really confused so decided to change the subject. "Are you going to go to that party on Friday?" Kouichi asked the other male, who shock his head. _Maybe I shouldn't have come here. _

"We're going." Kaira's parents said from the door. "I expect you to be on your best behaviour and don't let the boys gang up on you, Okay? We'll see you in a week." Kaira hugged her parents before they left after brief good-byes. Moments later it looked to be the twins mom's turn. "I'm sorry but I was called into work. I hope I can trust you all to be on your best behaviour." She walked to the door as the teens followed. "I left money on the counter for pizza or something. Be good. I'll be back later on tonight." She soon left after her instructions had been given.

Next Day

Kouji had decided to go home after releasing that the other two were just going to do homework instead of having (as Kouji had put it) fun. But he had a strange feeling more happened when he wasn't around, like he was stopping them do other things. Things he was going to find out about.

It was a sunny Saturday morning and, as usual, he had nothing to do. He walked past an empty ally, which, for some reason, made his cell phone emit a lot of static. Shrugging it off as just his phone playing up he continued on. All of their phones had started to play up after going to the digital world. Didn't Kouichi say something about a party? His phone started to buzz as static reappeared on the screen. He pulled out his again and looked at the screen, only to see an image flash across the screen.

He suddenly felt himself being pulled into the ally he was standing in front of, by a large object. The air in his lungs being squeezed out of him slowly. The object pulled him into a large portal, much like the one leading to the digital world, as he struggled to get out of the creatures grip, but to no avail.

Later that day

The rest of the group were waiting at the park for the twins to arrive. "What do think that girl looks like?" JP asked, thinking back to the events of the afternoon before. "Kouichi seemed to be really...hooked on her." Zoë snorted and looked away. "She sounds like a stuck up slut who gets what she wants and the snap of her fingers." They all looked at her, confused.

"Kouichi doesn't seem to be a person who would be attracted to someone like that." Takoya reasoned. "Although I have heard people have fallen for the wrong type of person." Tommy blinked. "Shouldn't it be about how two people feel toward each other? No matter who they are?" No one knew what to say to the younger boy. It was true but at the same time, it didn't seem right. They were pleased to hear a weight drop down beside them, to distract them from the conversation.

"Sorry I'm late." Kouichi apologised before sighing. "Kaira made me help her with her homework." Zoë shot the group an 'I told you so' look, that confused Kouichi. "What did I miss?" he asked, blinking. Tommy got up and walked as far from Zoë as possible. "Zoë thinks your girl friend is a slut who gets what she wants when she wants it." Zoë glared at him, while Kouichi raised an eyebrow at the both of them. "I had to do it because I owed her a favour. And she's not my girlfriend."

"But you want her to be, right?" JP asked smirking at the other, who just looked away to hid the blush covering his face. "Have any of you seen Kouji?" He asked changing the subject. Takoya shook his head. "No. I thought he at your place."

"He got bored so went home." Kouichi said, blinking. Last night both Kaira and himself wanted to get that boring project done so they didn't have to do it at last minute. It was at this point Kouji declared that he was bored and went home leaving the two to continue with their work. "But he's usually the first to arrive out of us all." Zoë reminded them all. "And he doesn't like to be late, he's yelled at us for that too many times."

They were all snapped out of thought by someone dropping down next to Kouichi, making them all look up thinking it was Kouji. Instead they were all shocked to see a brown haired female. "What happened to you, Kouichi?" She demanded looking at him impatiently. "You said your would be home half an hour ago." They all looked at her. Confused by what she was saying.

"You know her?" Takoya whispered to the dark haired boy, who nodded slightly. "What are you doing here, Kaira?" He asked irritably. "That's her." Zoë laughed, as they all turned her gaze to her. "What about me?" Kaira growled. Zoë looked at the new girl, who was showing no signs she was confused. "Do you have something you'd like to explain to me, or are you a complete moron and laugh at people even though you know they could kick your ass?"

Zoë's glared at the new girl, looking ready to kill her. A trait the boys rarely saw in the girl. "Do you think you could really beat me in a fair fight? Cause if you do your sorely mistaken." Zoë stood up, followed shortly by Kaira as the boys started to back off. "I have no time for sluts such as yourself." She said turning to walk away. "I suggest you find yourself a new girl to hang out with. This one's too sluttly for your own good. See ya round boys." She added before walking off.

"The nerve." Zoë growled sitting back down. "Who does she think she is? I can't believe you'd want to date someone like her." Kouichi sighed, why did he always seem to end up things like this happening to him. Caught up between his friends and the girl he liked. "I like her." JP said suddenly. They all looked at him. "What? She seems the type who can look after herself, not to mention, she's hot."

Tommy being the youngest, couldn't understand it. "It was just a girl," he said looking around the group. "You'll understand soon enough." Takoya said lying back in the grass. "Damn. Kouji's taking way too long to get here." "Maybe he forgot." JP said, thinking though the possibilities. "Or has something important to do." they all looked at each other, before shrugging. Both could have been true.

"I'd better go before...ahh!" Kouichi feel onto his side as something felt like it was driving its way into his chest to his heart, as all their phones began to buzz with static. This was ignored, as everyone crowded around the boy. Not knowing what to do. "Call someone!" Zoë yelled at the boys. "Who!" Takoya snapped back.

While everyone was yelling at each other about what to do, a man stopped to see what we going on between the group, before noticing the boy on the ground. He pulled out his cell phone and called for an ambulance, which made its way to the site in a matter of minutes, now their being a small crowd trying to calm the boy. As soon as the got him into the ambulance, he passed out due to the pure pain that was surging though his body.

Hours later he awoke to white walls, white sheets, and white... well, everything. _Well, they finally found a reason to though me in the loony bin._ Kouichi thought forgetting about the events leading up to this. All he knew was that he was sore all over and feeling oddly sick. A tall dark male entered the room holding a clipboard, looking though the paper that it was holding.

"Ah, your awake." He said smiling. Kouichi resisted the urge to snap something back at him. "How are you feeling?" He asked continuing to smile at him. "Why am I here?" Kouichi asked knowing that 'how are you feeling was already answered on the paper in front of the man in the white coat. He simply blinked. "Don't you remember the pain your friends said you went though?"

It all started to come back to him. _Well, the hospital was my second choice. _"Kinda. My head hurts." He muttered as the doctor began to go over his vitals. "That should subside, but I'd like to keep you in for awhile so we can determine what the cause your pain was." He marked down something on his sheet of paper. "And your mother is on her way, there's also a young girl out in the hall, if you feel like seeing her."

_Great. Zoë's here. _He sighed but nodded as the man opened the door and left as the new female entered. But it wasn't Zoë. "Kaira. I thought you'd be with your friends or something." Kouichi was kinda shocked to see her here to say the least. Kaira hated hospitals ever since they were little. But this didn't seem like Kaira, she was acting different. She wouldn't look at him directly, but remand looking at her feet.

"Um, there's something I wanted to tell you..." She began. She was nervous and Kouichi knew it. "I just don't know how to say it..." "Just say it." Kouichi suggested watching her closely. "Your good at that." He gave her a reassuring smile when she looked up at him. "Promise you won't laugh." She half begged. He nodded, now more impatient than anything. "Okay, well the before this happened, when you were with that girl, I kinda felt something, and it hurt." Kouichi blinked. He had no clue what she was getting at. Sighing, she put it into terms he could understand. "I like you Kouichi, more than friends. That's why I feel jealous every time I see you with other girls."

Kouichi was shocked more than anything, but managed to keep it together enough. "I feel the same way," he said grabbing her hand, though it hurt...a lot. She sat down next to him, before pulled her into a soft kiss that seemed to last a blissful eternity. "What's going on here?" That is, until a female voice asked smugly, breaking the two apart.

Meanwhile Kouji POV

I was in so much pain. A mere hour ago they pushed something black into me. I could feel it directly piecing my heart. Though I couldn't do anything to stop them, there was too many of them, though I had put up a fight. I had no idea who they were, but they were big. I was starting to feel really cold, though I was sitting in the sun coming in from a bared, window. Maybe it had something to do with that spike they used on me.

I couldn't help but begin to think if anyone had noticed I was missing yet. Though I had a feeling something had happened to my other half. When they were doing that to me, I felt a strange sadness or guilt, as if I had pushed some of the pain I was going though onto him.

I sighed. I hoped I hadn't. I don't know what I'd do if I'd seriously hurt him. I leaned against the wall in the stone cell/dungeon I was in. A tingly pain (kinda like pins-and-needles) swept up my right arm, before covering the rest of my body. I closed my eyes, slowly falling into a light slumber. I needed rest. Though I wasn't sure why.

Back with the others

Kouichi's mom had arrived at the hospital to see her oldest son kissing her best friends daughter. Not really knowing what to say or do, she decided to leave it be and try and find out if her son was able to leave the hospital. But brought the subject up when she finally managed to get his doctor to release him an hour later. "So what are you going to do if it doesn't work out?" She asked as they sat in the car on the way back to their house. "Are you just not going to talk to each other or go back to being friends?" Kouichi looked at his new girlfriend. "What if we are meant to be together? Isn't it worth a try?" He asked.

He hadn't really been the sentimental type, but this was important. It was something he had wanted after meeting his younger brother. "Your 14. You have your whole life to discover that. If it's, as you say, fate, then you'll get another chance to be together." His mother was being deadly serious, making him wonder if something like this happened between their parents. Though they both knew she was right. "But I promised myself I wouldn't interfere with your love life, so I'll let it happen for now. Just don't do anything you'll regret later, all right."

She pulled her car up the drive, before she got out. Kouichi and Kaira remained sitting in the car in silence, not knowing to say to each other. "Is this really a good idea? I mean, it mightn't even work." She said as Kouichi watched her. "I don't know." He concluded. They got out of the car. He grabbed her as she walked pass him and pulled her into a tight hold. "But there's no harm in trying, right?" Kaira shook her head, before leaning into his chest.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, before she pulled away from him. "I promised Nikki I'd be at this party that's on tonight." Kouichi raised an eyebrow at her. "Which means I'll have to go home and find something to wear. Which brings up a new question, are you coming too?" Kouichi shrugged. There wasn't really any point in him going but it might be fun.

She shook her head. It was exactly like him to be indecisive. "Hurry up and make a decision. I don't really care if you come or not." She said as she started to walk away. "I'm not really the one to dance at parties, anyway." He shook his head and proceeded into his house. His mum was talking to someone on the phone when he entered. "Ask him yourself." She snapped down the phone before handing over to him. "Hello?" He said confused.

"_Kouichi. Have you seen you brother?" _A male voice asked desperately.

"Not today, no." He answered. He didn't really recognise the voice, though it did seem familiar. "Why?"

"_He took off today and hasn't come back, if you're hiding him..."_

Immediately it clicked. "Look, if I wanted to hide him I wouldn't be talking to you." He guessed it was their father. _Where would he be? He wouldn't leave without telling me, would he?_

Their father sighed. _"Give me back to your mother, then." _Kouichi did as he was told.

Before she had a chance to respond to the male on the other end of the phone, Kouichi ran to the door. "Where are you going?" She asked. "I'll be back soon mom. I promise." She looked about to protest when his father began to yell at her for not paying any attention to what he was saying (A/N kinda like my family).

He ran past Kaira as she came out of her house. "Kouichi, where are you going?" she yelled as he ran past. He stopped and looked at her. "I so sorry, but I have other things to do." He took off again. Sighing, she walked back into her house and threw the clothes in her arms onto the floor, before following Kouichi.

While on the run, he sent a text Takoya, telling him to get the others together and to meet him at the park. Takoya got the message half way though a fight he was having with his little brother. He checked the message while he had his brother locked in his room, their parents long given up on separating the two. He sighed and let go of the door as his brother fell out into the hall.

He walked to the door, just about to open it. "Where are you going?" his mother asked. "A friend wants me to meet him." Takoya explained. "He said it's important. I'll be back soon." He opened the door and ran out before anyone could protest. He text everyone else about meeting Kouichi at the park as he made his way to his destination.

15 minutes later

They all assembled at the park. "Why isn't Kouji here?" Zoë asked looking around. "That's why you're here," Kouichi explained to the group. "He's gone missing. And I'm thinking that the static on our phones is the digital world trying to get though to us." The rest of the group blinked. All of them thinking that he'd well and truly lost it. Noticing their confusion he continued on. "The pain I went though today couldn't be explained. But I have a theory. Kouji is back into the digital world and something put him into a lot of pain. And due to the fact we can feel each others pain..."

The group didn't know what to say. "Did you hit your head when you fell?" JP asked looking at the dark haired boy, who glared at him. "He's right. This all seems a bit far fetched." Zoë added. "Though I love you and all, its just not possible."

"I believe him." Takoya said after thinking for a moment. "Since when has Kouichi ever lied about anything? I don't know how Kouji got to the digital world...but we'll find a way to get there." Everyone looked at him. "Yeah. We'll find him." Tommy added nodding. "And we'll save the digital world again."

Zoë and JP looked as though they had been struck by lighting as Kouichi smiled at the other two. "Thanks, that means a lot." He said. The group looked at the remaining two. They seemed to be thinking about it for a moment. "You'll need someone to look after you all." JP smiled, showing that he was joking. Zoë sighed and nodded. "I guess I should go too."

"Seeing as we're going to find your brother in the digital world, how do we get there?" JP asked looking at Kouichi. "Unless twins have tracking devices on each other, we have no clue how to get there."

"Remember how I said about the static on our phone?" Kouichi asked. "What if we followed the signal until we reach its strongest point. Which should be the gate way to the digital world." Everyone blinked. It made sense...kinda. But there was nothing else they could do.

"Lets go." Takoya said pulling out his phone and following the signal as the others followed his example. They followed their phones as the static grew to new heights. Still not releasing the dark haired female following them. They arrived at the ally Kouji was at when he was pulled into the digital world (though they wouldn't know that), after a long search that Kouichi pushed them onward.

"This is it?" Zoë asked looking around the dirty ally, which was littered with rubbish. "Last time it was a train station. This a major down grade." The boys looked at her before shaking their heads. This was very typical of her to be like this. Nothing was good enough for her.

A crash of a trashcan told them they weren't alone as they all turned ready to attack. Before realising who it was. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to that party with Nikki." Kouichi asked. "Considering you brothers missing, I thought I could be of some help." She said shrugging. "Plus Nikki would have her tongue stuck down 'new guys' throat most of the night, all the while imagining that its you."

"Kaira, you could help by waiting at home." Kouichi said putting his hands on her shoulders so they were facing each other directly. JP and Takoya exchanged looks of knowing, Tommy blinked, wondering why she wasn't allowed to help look for Kouji, and Zoë...well...was gaping like a goldfish. She wanted to have both twins and Takoya wanting to be with her. And by the way it was looking, Kouji was gone and so far no one had any idea where he was, Kouichi was interested in this 'slut' and Takoya was acting more than a little gay toward Kouji.

"But I want to." She complained. "I like your brother. He seemed nice." "You meet him yesterday, and talked to him for about an hour. I don't think you know him that well to say if he's nice or not." Kouichi sighed. He didn't want her to get caught up in the digital worlds affairs. It was too confusing, even to himself. "He can't be any worse than you." She muttered. At this comment, Zoë's temper snapped.

"You're a SLUT who thinks they can have everything they want when they want it. Stop being such a bitch to everyone and get a life. Kouichi doesn't like you." She snapped as everyone looked at her. "Your a vampire slut who sucks the life out of all the boys that take fancy to you. But it won't work here. We're too smart for your tricks."

"What? There is something very wrong with you. And by the sounds of it, you're jealous." Kaira said calmly. She put her arms around Kouichi's neck and looked into his eyes, as put his arms around her waist. "I love him. More than anything I've ever known."

Zoë's' eyes widened in anger. "You're lying. You act all sweet and innocent, but you going to use him then throw him away like yesterdays news. You probably won't even talk to him again."

"That's going to be hard." Kouichi said still holding onto his girl friend. "My mom and her mom are like best friends, we live next door to each other, we go to the same school and have the same classes." Kaira looked at him, confused. "How many times have you used that line?" She asked, as he shrugged.

"How long have you love birds been together?" JP asked. They had now gotten off track from the mission Kouichi had set the group. "We're meant to be trying to find Kouji." He snapped. He turned back to Kaira. "You stay here please. It'd be too dangerous."

She studied him for a couple of moments. "Promise you'll come back." She said as he nodded. She sighed and pecked him on the lips. "I'll wait for you. No matter how long it takes." Kouichi let go of her so she could go home. "I'll make up an excuse for you all if you want?" She suggested, as the others nodded. She smiled before starting to walk back home.

"Let's go." Tommy declared. A large portal appeared suddenly, making them all jump. They stood looking into it for a second before summing up the courage to go though it. _Hold on Kouji. We'll bring you back. _Kouichi thought, hoping his little brother could hear his thoughts. _No matter what it takes. _

_

* * *

_

Demon: Well, that was a long chapter, review


	2. Chapter 2

Here you are. A new chapter. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I dont own Digimon, any way, shape and/or form.

* * *

They got though the portal, and stepped in an all too familiar forest. "I guess you were right." Zoë said to Kouichi, watching a couple of small Digimon run pass them in a playful manner. "I'm sorry I doubted you." He looked at her and nodded. "It's okay. I'm not going to hold it against you, or anything. I was thinking that this is the first time I've come into the digital world the proper way." He stopped and thought for a second. "Unless this is a dream, and I've been knocked out again."

The others looked at him, confused but then got onto what he was talking about. Last time they were here, Kouichi wasn't physically there, so couldn't be scanned. "Where should we look for him first?" Zoë asked after a short uncomfortable silence.

All attention went back onto Kouichi, who blinked several times. "I never thought this far ahead." He admitted as the others sighed. "I guess we could ask some of the Digimon. Or we could look for him." JP sighed. "How do we describe him? Its not as if we have a photo or something."

_This isn't working. The digital world is too big, and he could be anywhere. _Kouichi thought, sitting under a tree and putting his head in his hands. _I need a sign something...anything. _The others looked at him, before each other. They had no idea how to console him, none had ever had someone close to them taken away from them.

"We should start looking for him." Tommy said. "He wouldn't have gotten too far." Kouichi looked up, looking rather depressed. "Yea, we'll find him." Zoë added sitting next to the boy and putting an arm around him. Kouichis' expression changed from depressed to shocked, like the rest of the group.

"Um, Zoë, I have a girlfriend." He said, leaning away from her slightly. "Besides I thought you liked Kouji?" _But I want both of you and Takuya. _Zoë thought, removing her arm from the boy. _I'd be the luckiest girl in the town. The hottest boys in town all mine._ The boys watched her, as she zoned out. "Zoë...are you okay?" Takuya breaking her into reality once more. "You've been acting oddly since we got here."

She blinked a couple of times, before nodding. "I'm fine, I'm just remembering the last time we were here." The group of boys decided to leave it at that, as Kouichi stood once more. "I wonder if Turubimons castle is still here." Kouichi asked suddenly, it was his turn to be blinked at. "What? I just thought that we could start looking in all the places that we've, or you rather, have been to." The others thought it over.

"You do know that we've been nearly everywhere in the digital world." JP asked raising an eye brow at the dark haired boy. This time the whole group sighed. This wasn't going to well. It was starting to seem like an impossible mission.

They all sat down and started to go though some of the places the missing boy could be. "I'm in none of those places." A familiar voice said, walking out of the trees toward them. The group looked shocked. "Hello, big brother. Miss me?" Kouichi stood up and looked at his brother. He was sure that he would have been hurt, but he looked fine.

"Kouji, what happened to you?" Was the only thing he could think of saying. "I mean you've been missing for a whole day. Our parents they didn't know what had happened to you...none of us did." Kouji just laughed at the boy. This wasn't the Kouji they knew.

"What's wrong with you Kouji?" Zoë asked as her and the rest of the group also stood. "This isn't like you." Kouji laughed even more. "No, but I'm stronger and better than what I was before." The others were taken back by this. He was strong before, but now he wanted more power. This was all too much to take in.

"Who did this to you?" Takuya growled, being the only one totally confused by the change in Koujis' attitude. Koujis' smirk changed to a glare. "I didn't come here to tell you anything, you can find that out yourself, I'm just here for Kouichi." "What for?" The mentioned boy asked. "Why do you want me and not the others?"

"You'll find out soon, brother." Koujis' smirk had returned. "But for now you have decision to make. Come with me or stay and be destroyed like the others." Kouichi went though a mental war with himself. He could either go with his brother and watch the others be destroyed or he could stay and maybe buy the group time. If Kouji wanted him to join then he wouldn't attack if Kouichi stayed with the group. Darkness cant survive without light.

There was one thing he could do. He turned his back on his brother. "Not today. Your on the wrong side for me to that." He could hear Kouji growl at his answer. "If I remember rightly you were on this side once as well." Kouichi remained silent. "But you saved him." Tommy said as the older boys gaze fell to the younger boy. "You reminded him of all..."

Another growl from Kouji told the group that he was getting angry, rapidly. "You will join me, Kouichi. And there will be nothing you can do about." He disappeared back into the depths of the forest at a sprint.

Kouichi turned around and looked at the group once more. "I guess it's my turn to save Kouji." he said sitting down again. "What do you think he's going to do to us?' Zoë asked, alittle worried about the boys threat. "Nothing." Kouichi told her. "As long as I'm here he won't do anything." "That's what worries me." Takuya sighed. "What if he does something stupid just so you'll join?"

They all blinked at him, before fully thinking it over. What if he put his own life on the line? Kouichi would have no choice but to go along with it.

Meanwhile...

Kouji continued running until he came to a small clearing. He was doing what he had been told to do. He had to get darkness to come willingly and leave the others. But it wasn't going to be as easy as he thought. "So where's your brother?" A dark voice said from behind him.

A sudden pain shoot though him once again as Kouji fell to his knees. He felt a large weight lift off him. He felt light. As he stood up again. "He will never join you." Kouji growled as the figure began to get closer. Another thorn was pushed into him, as Kouji once again found himself on the ground. He was too weak to fight back. His body had used alot of energy to fight the evil that they kept pushing into his body.

"You will get your brother to follow us. Even if you have to go back to the human world and take something of importance to put up for ransom." The figure growled. Before once again retreating. "You and your brother will help us take over the digital world." Kouji nodded slightly. New strength surged though his body, slowly taking control.

With the others

"We are going to have to find away to get Kouji back to his old self." Kouichi declared, thinking hard. "There must be away to change him back without hurting him." The group thought for a moment. "Maybe we should do what we did with you, Kouichi." Tommy suggested, shrugging slightly. "I mean, it was Kouji who saved you last time we were here."

The others looked at the dark haired boy. It had worked before, why not this time. "This is different." Kouichi snapped, alittle too harshly. "He knows exactly who we are. It's not like he can't remember who he is." The rest of the group blinked at the boys sudden out bust. Kouichi blinked at the group, before coming to he realisation of what he had done.

"Sorry." He muttered. Now it sounded like he was getting the same thing Kouji had. The same he was going to help his brother fight. "I didn't mean...it just...sorry." Takuya shook his head. "Don't worry, its not everyday that you find out your brothers turned evil." They others nodded in agreement. "Thanks guys." The boy smiled. He hadn't known that his friends could be so supportive...though he had his doubts about Zoës intentions.

The silence was broken by calling following a familiar figure flying out of the tree. "You worry too much." He said finally, before catching sight of the small group sitting on the ground. "Your back." He said, kinda shocked by the arrival of the group. "Pattamon, what have I told you about..." The white Digimon stopped and blinked at the group, before giving a sudden yelp of excitement. "Your back! I never thought I would see you all again!"

The group blinked. They forgot how emotional the Digimon got when they left...well, all except Kouichi. "It's good to see you too, Bokomon." Takuya told him. "Where's Naemon?" The white Digimon looked around, before scratching his head. "To be honest, I'm not too sure. He was with me a couple of seconds ago." He took a quick look around the group. "It looks like I'm not the only one who's missing someone. Where's Kouji?"

"He's turned to the side of evil." Kouichi explained. "We just saw him and he said something about turning me as well." "Would you know anything about this?" Zoë asked. Bokomon thought for a second. He finally shook his head. "The only thing I can think he's experiencing is the same thing Kouichi went though. But the chances are highly unlikely."

"Your back!" Another familiar voice said bounding out from behind Bokomon. "I didn't think you were coming back." They all looked at the rabbit like Digimon with his reddish pants. "Bad luck about Kouji. I liked him." All of them looked at the Digimon. "You knew Naemon?" Bokomon asked while the others blinked.

"Of course I did. Everyone does." Naemon answered. "So if you knew that he had turned, you must know why right?" Kouichi asked the small Digimon. Naemon thought for a couple of moments. "Yip. It has something to do with Darkness and Light bring back Lucemon...or something."

Bokomon grabbed Naemons pants and snapped them. "And you didn't tell me about something that important!" He snapped. The rabbit winced in pain. "You were too busy and you told me to do something else instead of bothering you." He reasoned.

"So who are they?" Zoë asked as they all continued to watch the Digimon. "You know what they want, so you must know who they are right." The Digimon shook his head. The teens sighed. This just wasn't fair.

"Why don't do the same to Kouichi as they did to Kouji?" Takuya asked crossing his arms in deep thought. "I mean, wouldn't it be easier. Kouji is stronger than Kouichi." The mentioned boy glared at the other. "No offence." The boy added quickly, noticing the look on the others face.

"Light can be manipulated, but darkness must come willingly." the flying Digimon stated. "Darkness and light must be balanced. One can't survive with out the other." They all looked now to the smallest of the group, who had started to act like the leader he once was (or was going to be).

"What do you mean?" JP asked, more than alittle confused. "Is that like science or something?" None of the others had much of a clue what the Digimon was going on about either. "I think he means that, like scales, light and darkness must weigh each other out. And thats why they're twins." Naemon concluded.

"So trying push him away wouldn't have helped. Meaning thats its all my fault." The dark haired boy lowered his head. The rest of the group blinked at the boy. "When did you do that?" Tommy asked, knowing that he had missed something big.

"Last night. I was too busy with Kaira, and I didn't pay much attention of Kouji." The boy sighed. "I...this...wouldn't have happened if I had stopped obsessing over her." "That would do it." Pattamon said earning a glare from all but Kouichi.

"Its not your fault you fell in love." Zoë added, trying to cheer the boy up, but failing. "I mean, you can't stop it." "But I'm still is the warrior of darkness, and I bet stuff like this has never happened to darkness before. No wonder light has been corrupted." He muttered. _This is my fault. I never should have let my feeling for Kaira get in the way of Kouji and my relationship. _"I love Kaira and I'm sure she feels the same, but because of it I've lost one of the most important things in my life."

"Stop acting stupid." Naemon demanded, not acting one bit like himself. "I have heard of Digimon falling in love. If they didn't how would we all be here." The group blinked at the Digimon. For once his logic made alot of sense to the others. "Even darkness can love and in return be loved. Its not as if it could be helped."

"Naemon's right. Love isn't something you can control. It just happens." Takuya agreed. "As for Kouji, there will be another explanation. I doubt that every time that either of you start dating someone, something bad would happen to the other." Kouichi nodded. Though he hated to admit it, he was acting rather stupid about the whole thing.

"I guess we should go and find out who wants Lucemon back." He said standing up giving the others a small smile. "Yea. Lets go and save Kouji." Tommy smiled also standing up. "As well as the Digital world...again." There was a chorus of yea's from the others as they also stood.

In a tree, not too far away, the dark haired boy listened to what the group was saying. He sat there a while after the group left the clearing. It was clear to him that they were still willing to risk their lives once again to save the Digital world.

He sighed, and jumped down from the tree. To get his brother he may have to go after one of the people that Kouichi cared about, meaning that he would have to convince the girl of his brothers affections to follow him, and help turn Kouichi against the others.

But something was wrong. He could shake the feeling this wasn't right. Deciding to ignore it, he walked to the portal the others had used to come into the Digital world to re-enter the human world. He didn't know how he was going to pull it off, but going back was a good start.

_I will make you join me. _Kouji smirked to himself. _No matter what I have to do to make you obay me and my masters._

* * *

Alright, I hope that i havnt spelt anything wrong, if I have, tell me. I will improve on it.

please reveiw. Complaints are welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

I promised myself (and maybe Tai Ishtar) that I would put up this chapter before I went away for the holidays. So here it is.

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon but wish I did.

* * *

Kouji walked through the near deserted streets of the town towards his mother's house. All the while going over what he could say to get the girl of his brother's affections, Kaira, to convince Kouichi to join him. When almost at once it hit him. All he had to do was say that Kouichi and the others had been corrupted by evil and he had barely escaped. Kaira would most probably follow Kouji off a cliff then. 

Walking pass what seemed to be a party, he subconsciously looked in the window, catching sight of his target. _Maybe away from home would be easier. I don't want to get swamped by all those question by both our mother and father. Along with everyone else's speculations._ The boy thought walking toward the house.

The dark haired boy made his way though the crowd, trying to find the girl again. This proved harder than he had first thought. "Hey honey. Wanna do something with me?" A female said grabbing his arm. By the looks of it she was really drunk. Pulling his arm free of her grip, he continued to look for Kaira. The girl still followed, pleading for him to go out with her.

He finally saw Kaira, talking with a few of her friends. Sighing, he started to walk over to her. "You don't want to go over there." A blonde boy told him, stopping Kouji in his tracks to look at him and his friends.

"Why? What's wrong her? When I met Kaira, she was really nice." Kouji said trying to act like his former self. The boys shook their heads. "No matter what you say or do, she'll never date you." His dark haired companion sighed.

"But Nikki said that she saw her and Kouichi kissing today outside his house." The girl who had been following Kouji said suddenly. "That's why they're not talking. Kaira knew about Nikki's huge crush on Kouichi, but still went out with him."

Kouji smirked to himself. "I just want to talk to her." He told the group, as he turned and began walking toward the group of girls, who looked at him. Most started whispering to each other, while Kaira simply blinked at him. "Kaira, we have to talk." He told her grabbing her arm and pulling her with him.

"Okay." She said, knowing that she had no choice in the matter. He knew that the other teens that had seen the display had started gossiping about what had happened. But he still continued toward a deserted room at the end of the room.

Entering the room he pushed her in and closed the door, before pushing her up against a wall. "Um, Kouji...what are you doing?" She asked, her eye's wide. He simply smirked at her reaction, but let her go. "I need you help." He said frowning. "Kouichi and the others have been turned against me. And the only way I think we can get him back is if you help him see were it is that he should be."

Kaira blinked, many times. "Okay. But I don't see how that would work." She said. "I mean what am I meant to do?" Kouji shook his head slightly. "All you have to do is stay with me, and talk to Kouichi. He will listen to you." The dark haired boy explained.

The girl looked a little uncomfortable about the proposal, but agreed to help. "Good, now lets go." Kouji commanded, heading out into the party once more, as Kaira followed.

"How could you?" Another female asked grabbing hold of Kairas' arm. "You take Kouichi away from me and now you cheat on him with another guy? You make me sick, Kaira. I'm ashamed to have ever called you my friend." Kouji turned back to the girl who had agreed to go with him, now confronting a black haired girl, with stains on her cheeks from crying.

"It's not like that." Kaira defended. "I love Kouichi and I have for the longest time. But I didn't say anything so I wouldn't hurt your feelings." The other girl snorted. "You have a funny way of showing it."She growled. Now the attention of the room was on the two girls.

"Kaira, we have to go NOW." Kouji told her trying to remain calm as possible in the current situation. Kaira nodded at the boy and turned her attention back to the black haired girl. "Think what you like, Nikki. I don't overly care." Kaira turned back to the dark haired male standing a few meters away.

_Now all the pieces come together._ Kouji thought as he continued back to the door, a small smirk on his face. _It seems Kaira fits our cause perfectly._ Kaira followed, obediently, though many yelled at her to continue the fight or try to get her to discontinue following Kouji and go them instead.

_This isn't right. I know Kouichi and he can take care of himself. _She thought hanging her head, all the while following the younger twin to where she last saw his brother and friends. _Nor do I like the way Koujis acting. I know I only just met him, but something REALLY seems off._ "Ladies first." Kouji said polity pushing Kaira though the portal that appeared suddenly before them.

Meanwhile...

"You will die by my hand if you do not surrender to my will." A Digimon told the group. Icedevimon. So far he had figured out the darkness residing in the groups hearts. Especially Kouichis', with his fear of loosing his brother, his family and Kaira. This made the mentioned boys' drive to destroy him more potent.

"How dare you?!" The dark haired boy snapped glaring darkly at the creature. The Digimon gave a small laugh at the boys reaction. "The great 'warrior of darkness' can't handle simple taunts? That's pitiful even by your standards." Icedevimon smirked. "What else do you want to know? What about your brothers soul being lost forever in darkness, leaving only his body that has been inhabited by another soul darker than my own?"

Everyone tensed as the Digimon laughed. "Didn't hit a nerve did I?" He asked in mock concern. "How careless of me." "Shut up! Just shut up! You have no idea what you're going on about." The largest of the group snapped (I apologise. But JP is bigger than the rest, in both height and width).

"Not just with darkness I see, but the rest of the warriors as well." The Digimon laughed again. "The poor, pathetic human couldn't protect the one that risked his life for you before." Kouichis' temper reached new heights, as he turned into the dark knight the rest were familiar with. The spirit lunged at the Digimon, despite the pleas of his companions.

"I'll make you regret those words." He hissed, continuously attacking the other, who dodged them easily. The other smirked, an evil glint in his eye. "Darkness can never love. You'll only destroy them, just like you did with your brother." Kouichi finally connected a blow on the Digimon, who doubled over in shock more than anything. "That was a cheap shoot."

"That didn't hurt now did it?" Lowemon mocked, standing back a couple of meters. An evil smirk on his face. "I thought a big, bad Digimon like you would be used to it." The other hissed, as he stood up. _This brat is using my own taunts against me! How dare he...!_ "It looks to me as if you've lost your edge." Lowemon cut off.

Icedevimon growled slightly. "We'll finish this some...other time. I have better things to do with my time than deal with you brats." He spread out his white, torn wings, before pushing off the ground. Within seconds the Digimon had disappeared.

The remaining Digimon turned back into his original human form, before turning back to the rest of the group. "How could you let him get to you?" Zoë growled, glaring at the boy. "None of us took what he was saying to heart. So why did you?" Kouichi looked at the others for some support but found none.

"Unlike you guys, mine where more personal," He snapped finally. "And what's worse is that all of them were true. He did look in to my soul and found all of my fears." The rest of the group blinked. "That doesn't give you the excuse," Bokomon reasoned. "You sunk to his level, and being one of the legendary warriors, you should know better."

"But you have to take into account that he is the warrior of darkness, and even though he's meant to be good, he does get the allowance to snap under pressure sometimes." Pattamon added. Everyone looked at the small Digimon. No one other than him knew about this new trait the spirit of darkness had. "And then there's the fact light has been corrupted and that may have something to do with Kouichi's mood."

"That could explain it, I guess." The smallest human of the group said thinking deeply. "Only ever since Kouji turned evil, Kouichi has started acting unlike himself." "I am right here, you know." The mentioned boy growled at them, getting sick of the others acting as if weren't there.

The others just shook their heads at the boy. "We hadn't forgotten you were there." The brunette told him. "It's just easier than explaining it again because someone didn't get who we were meaning. It's happened before and I'm sure it'll happen again." The rest of the group sighed. Hours of their time were sometimes used to explain an event to in more detail to a confused member of the group. Meaning that in the end they missed whatever they were going to do, due to loss of time.

--------------

Hours later after much walking and questioning of many Digimon that they met, the group decided to rest for awhile in a small glade. By now it was starting to grow dark, and everyone had a strong feeling of something wrong happening elsewhere.

"One step forward, two steps back." The dark haired teen sighed, leaning against a tree. The others followed suit, with a sigh of their own. "Why do we even bother?" The others shook their heads at the boys' depression.

"You do know that we will find a way to turn him back, don't you." The female of the group told him, crossing her arms over her chest. "And I doubt any of us are going to give up on him. No matter how hopeless the situation may be. Kouji is still there, and there is no way he would give up on us if it were one of us in this situation."

"Zoë's right," Takuya agreed, "no matter what happens, we will help you get Kouji back. And that's a promise." Kouichi blinked. "What are you talking about?" He asked the group. "I was talking about asking around. The other Digimon have no idea where or how Kouji was turned evil, only that one of the warriors were turned evil. It would be easier to just look."

The others shook their heads at the confusion. "We should get some rest." JP yawned. "We have been working hard today." The rest of the group agreed, as they began to set up camp for the night.

Meanwhile

In a large dark castle, Kouji was leading the girl he had brought into the digital world though a series of tunnels and corridors, confusing the girl as he went. "If you're meant to be on the side of good, then why is the place your staying at so dark and evil looking?" She asked looking around the dull halls. "Shouldn't this place be like, lighter instead of this."

Kouji sighed, all the while thinking of an excuse quickly. "This isn't a fairy tale. Besides, haven't you ever heard of the saying 'never judge a book by its cover'." He stopped out side of a set of large doors. "This is where you will be staying."

He pushed open the doors to reveal a large cream room, full of light from the sun just out side the room. In the middle of the room was a large bed, with dark blue covers. There was a large wardrobe and a set of draws opposite the door.

"There are clothes for you to change into, if you want them." He continued as the girl walked into her room. This room was clearly different to the rest of the castle. "I suggest you get some sleep, for tomorrow we will search for Kouichi and the others." Kaira turned and smiled at the boy. "Thanks." She said. Kouji returned smile to keep her from asking too many questions. "I'll be in the next room if you need anything." He added as she nodded.

Kouji closed the door and walked to his room. _This is easier than I would have ever thought. _He smirked to himself, pushing open another set of doors to a darker room than Kaira's. He sighed and lay down on his bed closing his eyes for a second. _If this all continues to go to plan, Kouichi will have joined us by the end of the week._

There was a knock at his door. Kouji turned and glared at the door before turning his gaze back to the ceiling. "Its open." He yelled at it as the doors swung open to show none other than Icedevimon.

"The boss wants to talk with you." The Digimon told the boy, who sat up looking directly at the Digimon, who looked slightly tired. The dark haired boy stood and began walking toward the main hall of the castle. "What happened to you?" The human asked, as the Digimon walked beside him, just to make sure the human didn't try to escape.

The Digimon growled. "It's none of your business." Kouji simply smirked up at the other. "You tried to take on one of the humans didn't you?" He laughed, as the Digimon growled. "And it looks as if they got the better of you." Icedevimon chose to remain silent, not wanting to tell the boy that it was his twin that got the better of him.

The remainder of the trip was silent, until they reached the room of the Digimon that was controlling the whole operation. "You wanted to see me, my lord?" Kouji asked, bowing down on one knee in front of a dark figure sitting on a throne. His body was hidden by shadow, keeping his identity hidden from all how entered the room.

"Why is there a human girl in this castle?" He asked, his voice was harsh, making many of the Digimon present shiver with fear, while Kouji remained calm. "I don't remember giving you permission to bring such things into my castle." The boy kept his head bowed, not looking directly at his master.

"She is of great value to my brother and said she will help us bring to our side." Kouji replied. "It would make it easier for us to complete our job. Kouichi will listen to her reasoning, though she is under the impression that it is Kouichi is the one that is corrupt." It seemed that the dark lord was thinking over what the dark haired boy had just said.

"I would like to meet this girl." He said finally after moment of silence. "I want to know what's so special about her to catch the warrior of darkness' attention." Everyone in the room looked at the man on the throne. "Pardon my interruptions, my lord, but wouldn't she begin to think that you're the evil one and not those brats?" One of the guards closest to the dark lord asked.

"I doubt she will." He told the room in a calm tone. "If she is really as trusting as the boy says, then we won't have a problem with her curiosity." Everyone in the room agreed to the lords' logic. "I would you like you, Kouji, to bring the girl down to the dinning hall in two hours. I would like you to be there also. Understand?" Kouji nodded, before bowing and leaving the room.

In her room, Kaira lay on her bed going over the events of the day. First Kouji goes missing, then Kouichi and the others go to find out what's going on, they turn evil. Kouji comes back and asks her to go with him to save Kouichi and gets dragged into a world with odd little creatures running around. Now she was in a dark castle and it seems that she is on the wrong side, due to this places dark, dull appearance.

A light knock on the door brought her back to reality. She stood up and walked over to the door. "Kouji? What are you doing here?" She asked after opening the door. Kouji walked pass her into her room, walking over to wardrobe. "The lord of this castle has asked for us to join him for dinner." He explained looking at clothing it contained.

He turned from the wardrobe and looked at the girl. She seemed uncomfortable suddenly. "I have a bad feeling about this." She admitted. "Something just doesn't seem right." "Don't worry. I'll look after you." Kouji reassured her, trying hard to act like the boy he once was. "Besides, Kouichi would kill me if anything happened to you." The girl smiled broadly at the boy. This was most definitely true.

Kaira walked over to him and wrapped he arms around him innocently. "I hope your right." Her feelings of distrust vanished. Kouji couldn't help but blink at the sudden act of affection the girl was now showing him. It was clear now that the girl truly trusted him. She let go of him after a few minutes of silence between the two. "So, where did these come from? I doubt that the lord of the manor knew I was coming here."

Kouji simply shrugged. "I'm guessing that there was a female Digimon living here before we got here." (I don't know if Digimon dress up or whatever, but if they're anything like humans, I would think so.) "I should go. If you need anything..."

"I know, you're next door." She cut in, looking though all the draws. "I'll keep that in mind." Kouji nodded and walked out, once again closing the door behind him. _What's up with that girl. She has too many mood swings for her own good. _Kouji was completely confused by this girl. He had never met anyone like it. _One day I will have to ask Kouichi what he sees in her. That is, after he has joined us._

Elsewhere in the Digital World

By now the group had made up camp, and was settling down to eat some of the meat apples, that hung on a tree close by. "I can't believe I missed these." JP laughed eating his third apple for the night. The others started to laugh along with him.

"You don't release what you miss until it's gone." Kouichi sighed. For him, this saying was more than that. It was almost a way of life. The others looked at him expecting him to break down again, but surprised them by looking up at them and smiling. "I guess when it all comes down to it, we all get a second chance to get back what we've lost, its just a matter of waiting to seize the opportunity when it arises."

"Your right," Neemon agreed. "Everyone gets a second chance, just like us meeting up with you all again." Everyone blinked at the rabbit Digimon. He was lately having random moments of wisdom. "I think all those years of snapping your pants has finally done some good to you." His white companion said looking at the other Digimon.

"What about my pants?" The rabbit asked, forgetting the whole conversation they had just gone over. The others all sweatdropped at this. "It comes and goes doesn't it?" Tommy asked Bokomon, as the rabbit looked more confused. "What comes and goes?" The rabbit continued, blinking. "Nevermind." The group told him in unison as the rabbit still continued to blink repeatedly between the seven remaining members of the group.

A long silence fell upon the group once more. "I think it might be worth checking out Cherubimon's (This **IS** how it is spelt, I made sure) castle tomorrow." Kouichi suggested. "I mean it's a good of place than any to start our search again." Takuya nodded at the idea. Before looking around the rest of the group who looked unsure.

"Though it may sound like a good idea now, what if we get there and it is being run by stronger, evil Digimon?" JP asked, the two teens that suggested the idea, looked at each other. "Stronger evil Digimon means that they would probably know something about Kouji." The brunette reasoned. The rest of the group looked at each other. There was no doubt that this was a good idea, and it did make a lot of sense.

"I guess your right." Zoë sighed giving into the boy's plan. The other two warriors nodded their agreements but remained silent. For some odd reason it didn't feel right to them, while the other two seemed more than happy to go back to where one of the largest battle they was fought. And even though they had fought stronger Digimon afterwards, it was still one of the landmark battles they had though out their stay.

"So it's settled. We will set out for the castle tomorrow." Kouichi declared. _Maybe we'll find you there, little brother. Maybe not. But it's worth a try no matter what anyone says. I will find you sooner or later, and then we will turn you back to the person you once were. You can count on that._ Kouichi thought gazing up into the stars that had begun to appear in the last half-hour.

"Do you get the feeling Kouichi is trying to fill in for Kouji?" JP muttered to the blonde female, who nodded her agreement. "It seems Kouichi feels that he has to step up because no one else is going to." The small Digimon shook his head. "In lights absence, darkness always raises up and takes it position." The two looked at him with mild confusion, but figured out shortly after. "I guess your right." Zoë nodded.

* * *

Alright, that chapter over and done with. But I have a confession first. Tai Ishtar helped me with the last chapter, so I thank her...and also all those who reveiwed. I'll try to get the next chapter up before new years. 

Demon.

Please reveiw. You may abuse my bad grammer if you want. I am no saint.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay. I'm back. Finally. I have a thing againest deadlines and there's not much you can do about it...that is unless you complain in you reveiw (hint, hint).

Disclaimer: As per usual. I dont own Digimon, if I did Kouichi would have shown up sooner

_/Dreaming/_

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

Enjoy.

* * *

_/Everything was dark. He couldn't see anything around him. "Is anyone one there?" His voice seemed to echo off the darkness. This darkness was different to normal darkness. The normal darkness where you couldn't see anything, even your hands in front of your face. In this he could still see his hands. It was as if he was glowing. But could see nothing else. "Please...Help me." Nothing happened despite his pleas._

_He willed himself to step forward, continuing into the darkness. "Is anyone there?" He asked. He was sure he had heard something just ahead of me._

_Another light switched on in front of him. Blinding him temporarily. "How could you let me go like this?" That voice. "...Kouji?" He looked directly at the dark haired boy before him. "Why did you let them take me? I thought you cared about me." His words cut him like a knife._

_The first boy stepped forward to the other. "Kouji...I..." He put out his hand to grab the boys' arm, but he disappeared, leaving the boy holding nothing. He glanced down at his hands. Horror clear across his face._

"_You can't escape it can you?" A new voice asked from just behind him as the boy span round to face the new comer. "As long as you blame yourself, the darkness will take over your soul, giving you all the more reason to abandon your friends and join your brother to bring back the ultimate evil that we got rid of." The boy shook his head violently. _

"_You don't understand..." He started before the dark Digimon cut him off. "What's not to understand? We are the same." He placed his hands on the dark haired boys shoulders. "Kouji and Kaira are counting on you, and though you may think that you have to take charge, you don't. You have your friends and the other legendary warriors on your side."_

"_Wait. What do you mean 'Kouji and Kaira'. I left Kaira in the human world...didn't I?" Lowemon nodded. "I can't tell you much, for that is all I know." He continued, letting go of the boys shoulders. "But I do know that, unlike your brother, she is still in control over what she does. But now you must go. Instead of going to Cherubimon's_ _castle, ask Bokomon to take you to the temple of Blackwargreymon. He will help you."_

"_Blackwargreymon? Doesn't that mean he's evil?" The boy asked as the warrior began to disappear into darkness. Lowemon nodded, but did not crease from vanishing. "He was, but it was rumoured that he did save both worlds long ago. If I were you I would wake up."/_

_--------------------_

Dark eyes opened suddenly, as he peered around the rest of the sleeping group. _Just a dream...I think._ He scratched head trying to recall what the warrior of darkness had said to him. _I'm sure it was Darkwargreymon...or Blackwargreymon...or something._ Kouichi sighed. Light was starting to seep though the trees into the camp.

_Wasn't there something about a temple?_ The teens thoughts began to spin in his head making it harder to understand. Sighing once again he decided to wake the others and ask about the dark Digimon his spirit had told him about.

Meanwhile

Not too far away, 2 humans walked silently though the trees to the location of the group. Nether had spoken a word to each other after they departed.

Flashback

"My name is Myotismon, and this is my home." The dark lord Digimon introduced, after the two humans entered the dinning hall. "It is such an honour to have you stay with us, Kaira." The girl nodded politely as the small group sat down at the long table, spread with random foods from the digital world.

"Its an honour to meet you." She replied trying to hide her uneasiness. A short silence upon the group. "I hope you don't find it rude, but why are hidden in darkness along with everything in this castle? It makes no sense, especially if you're on the good side as you seem to have calmed."

The dark haired male blinked at the girl. _I knew this wasn't such a good idea. And all so he could flirt with her._.. Koujis' train of thought was cut off by the Digimons' laugh. "You seem rather curious for a small girl such as yourself. But you are right, my castle is dark and there is a valid reason for that." Myotismon told her, as she glared at him for calling her small. "I would think you would know of those that have an allergy to light."

Kaira nodded, "It is very rare though. Not many cases have been reported in the 'human world', as some of your people call it." She answered coldly, making Kouji flinch. _If Kaira keeps this up, the dark lord will lose his temper and everything I worked on to get us this far will be for nothing._ Myotismons' shadow shook its head.

"Not only is it rare in the human world, but it is here. And, as luck may have it, I got it." He said sadly. Kouji blinked. Maybe everything was hopeless. "That is why the castle is dim in some places but not in others. I do like to walk around my castle from time to time without the risk of being burnt."

---------------

The rest of the night went on with polite conversation. Myotismon, all the while, believing that Kaira had brought the whole story. Kouji knew it was far from the truth, but the two humans seemed to go along with it anyway.

End Flashback

"Are you sure that Kouichi and the others are on the wrong side and your not mistaken?" The female asked finally, causing Kouji to stop. A sudden pain coursing though his heart.

He was no longer completely sure if he was doing right...or if he was doing wrong. Everything seemed to swirl in his head, blending into one huge mess that he was in the middle of. He didn't want to hurt them, but at the same time he wanted them to bow before him, no matter the cost.

Kaira watched him as he went though his mental conflict. Not knowing what was happening. "...Kouji...? You okay?" The teen looked at her before nodding. "Lets just go and find the others, kay?" He said, not waiting for her reply, as he walked deeper into the forest.

Meanwhile

"YOU WANT TO DO WHAT?!" The dark haired teen covered his ears. He had not long woken the group and told them the plan, when Bokomon began to yell at him for even thinking that.

"What's wrong with wanting to get my brother back?" Kouichi asked, glaring at the small Digimon. "Besides, Lowemon was the one who suggested it, not me." The others blinked at him, wanting more of an explanation. "Look, last night, in my dream. He told me that Blackwargreymon would help us."

"Your missing the point! Blackwargreymon tried to destroy the digital world and the human world..." "But he ended up saving them both!" Kouichi cut in, raising his voice as well. "Lowemon said that he was evil but saved both worlds. Don't you think he deserves a second chance, after all you gave me one."

The others looked at each other. He was right. They had given him another chance...but was this Blackwargreymon being controlled as well, or was he just evil. "Look Kouichi, we may not even be able to control him. How do you plan to stop the strongest Digimon ever to set foot in the world if he turns back to evil as he once was?" The white Digimon reasoned.

Everyone blinked. "The strongest Digimon to ever live was evil?" JP asked blinking several times, along with most of the teens. Neemon nodded. "But Wargreymon turned him good and he was just as strong (I'm not to sure if that was true or not)."

"So why don't we look for him instead?" Takuya asked, as they other looked at him confused. "If he was just as strong and not so evil, then isn't it worth a try?" Bokomon sighed. "While most Digimon are naturally born, Blackwargreymon began and ended that way. It would take a lot of time to find Wargreymon, time we don't have." The white Digimon stopped and turned to the dark haired teen. "Are you sure you know that this will work?"

Kouichi thought for a second before nodding. "I trust Lowemon, and if he says it'll work, then I trust him. It seems to be our only option either way." Bokomon nodded before looking at the little tan Digimon sitting close by. He had been oddly quiet for some time. Especially after the mention of Blackwargreymon. "I'll take you to it. It isn't that far from here." Bokomon said as he stood up.

Kouichi seemed more than ready to leave, while the others were more withdrawn from the idea. "Is it me, or does this not seem like the best idea." JP asked looking at the others. "I get the same feeling." Zoë replied softly, making sure the older twin didn't hear.

Later

Stumbling out of the tangle of plants that had grown over the path. "Does anyone get the feeling there's a reason it looks like nobody comes here anymore?" JP asked. Everything was beginning to get darker around this area.

"There is a reason. Apparently there is a Digimon guarding the temple." Bokomon sighed, stopping as he did so. "Now, I don't want anything bad to happen, so I'm going to leave you to go on if you still think this is a good idea."

Kouichi nodded, "Thank you." Bokomon forced a smile, as he and the other Digimon stood aside. Allowing the boy to continue walking into a clearing with a large dark temple in the centre. Not wanting to leave the boy on his own, the other humans followed slowly. Still not seeing this as such a good idea.

"That place is huge." Tommy whispered to the others, who nodded. Being the bravest of the group, Kouichi stepped forward. Reaching a hand out to touch the plain stone walls, which lit up at the touch. Showing many different characters the humans did not understand.

"What does it say?" Kouichi muttered to himself, as the others walked over to his side. "I'm not too sure I want to tell you." A new but familiar voice said from behind them. Everyone but Kouichi turned around to face the warrior of darkness behind them.

"Is there a reason not to?" The boy asked, still not facing the other. Sighing Lowemon gave into the boy. There was no point in keeping the facts from him. "It says that to bring forward Blackwargreymon, you must give him retribution." Kouichi span around, and looked at the spirit in disbelief. "After all, Blackwargreymon did it to save his own brother."

The group raised an eyebrow at the Digimon. "What do you mean?" Zoë asked looking between the two. Once again Lowemon sighed, "Against popular belief, my brother is not Lobomon, but Blackwargreymon." The humans blinked.

"So this is why your giving me so much help?" Kouichi asked, as the spirit nodded. Before once again disappearing. "Who would have guessed." The boy continued, lowering his head in shame.

"Kouichi!" Another voice called from the edge of the clearing. The group all turned around, to see the dark haired female running toward them, the younger twin following close behind. "Kouichi, what do you think your going to achieve by joining the side of evil?" She demanded stopping afew meters away from the group.

"What are you talking about?" Kouichi asked blinking. "I may be the warrior of darkness but I assure you I'm not evil." The rest of his group nodded in agreement, as the girl raised an eyebrow in plain confusion.

"A likely story. You say that I'm evil and then you turn around and use us to your own evil agenda." Kouji snapped back, glaring at the older brother. "Besides, why would you be here at the temple of Blackwargreymon if you weren't going to use him to your own selfish deeds?"

Kaira looked back at the boy, standing just behind her. "How do I know that you aren't doing the same?" She asked, scratching her head lightly, before turning back to her boyfriend. "And why are you here at the temple of...what's his name." "Its Blackwargreymon." Tommy corrected.

"Kaira, who are you going to trust, a boy you just met or the boy your dating and have known for along time?" Zoë asked wanting to shoot herself after her short speech. After all Kouichi, Kouji and Takuya were hers and no one else's.

Kouji growled. He knew very well that she would choose his brother over him. "Enough." He snapped, changing into a darker form of Lobomon and putting his sabre to her neck. "If you dont follow me Kouichi, your pretty little girlfriend will have a little accident."

Kouichi remained in a state of shock like the rest of them. He faced the problem of killing his girlfriend or killing his friends and maybe Kaira as well. Watched his brother, the Digimon began to grow impatient with him rapidly. Feeling the girl start to struggle in his hold, he pushed the sabre onto her neck more, cutting her slightly.

A loud scream erupted form the girl, breaking Kouichi out of his train of thought. "Kouji, why are you doing this? Is it of some importance to you? What is so important that you would betray your own friends and me?" Kouichi asked. His questions burning into the heart of the light Digimon.

Using the Digimons' frozen moment to her advantage, Kaira pulled away, cutting herself more as she did so. Kouichi noticed this and turned into his Digimon form, and launched himself at his brother, who in turn snapped out of his trance and blocked the blow.

War broke out between the siblings, the others (everyone except Kaira of course) soon joined in. Kouji proving that he was a superior slighter compared to the other Digimon. Slowly the group was decreased in number. Lobomon using all his skills to drop them starting with Coomamon, then Kasamon, Beetlemon and lastly Agunimon. All unconscious. Leaving the sibling to stare each other down.

Lobomon was the first to break the silence between them. "Down to the two of us." He mocked, a smirk evident on his wolfish features. "And we all know which of us is stronger dont we." Lowemon growled, but then smirked. "Does that mean I'm the smart one?" He asked innocently. "Meaning that I could out smart you any day of the week."

It was the wolfs' turn to growl, as he lunged at his older brother. "Intensive Final Laser!" He growled, hitting Lowemon, who fell back but stood up once more. "Stay down!" Lobomon yelled. Using his swords, he tried to slice at Lowemon as he continued to dodge the various attacks. The black lion reluctant to attack back.

"Why dont you die?!" Tears started to fall from the wolfs eyes. Stopping finally, falling to his knees. Lobomon turned back to Kouji. Tears still staining his now pale cheeks. Lowemon also changed back to Kouichi.

"Kouji, this isn't you." The older told the boy still on his hands and knees. "I know that we haven't been together again all that long but..." "What are you getting at?!" Kouji cut in as the other teens began to wake up. "You have no idea what's going on! So why do you insist on continuing acting like you do?!"

"I may not know what's going on, but I do feel it here." the older placed a hand over his heart, as the younger looked up in confusion. "Remember, we're connected. And by the feels of it, something bad is going on right?" Kouji nodded slightly.

Part of him was telling him to attack while the others thought he was turning back, while the other half was telling him to listen to his older brother. It did appear that the boy knew what he was talking about. In the end the later won over his body, as Kouichi offered a hand to the him for a hand up. Accepting it, Kouji stood up and wipe the tears from his damp eyes.

"Its good to have you back." Takuya said as he and the other digidestine welcomed him back to the right side. The younger of the twins, stepped back a step, giving himself alittle air. Before anyone could say anything else a cold laugh broke though the silence.

"I always knew you would pay off some how." The voice said, walking slowly toward them along with a large group of Digimon. "You weaken the other human brats for us so now we have no need for you, only your spirit." The small group of teenager turned to the source of the voice.

"Myotismon." Both Kouji and Kaira growled, glaring at the pale grey Digimon. Myotismon ignore the duos' comment and stopped as the human children (excluding Kaira) got ready to fight, though by now they were rather tired from fighting one another.

"I see you in another life...maybe." Myotismon laughed as he flicked his figures. Immediately a group of Digimon charged at the group, not giving them much time to react with an attack of his own. In the split second of the charge on them, everything slowed down for eldest twin as everything began to make sense.

He didn't need Kouji to protect him. No one could. Everything he wanted was based on things he already had and their safety. He needed nothing more than to know that all those he cared about were safe.

Using the last remaining amount of energy he had he quickly turned back into the dark warrior and blocked the attacks from the multiple attackers. When the attack was over, Kouichi was on the ground. His code showing.

"Kouichi!" The group exclaimed, rushing to the unconscious boys side. "Stupid little human." Icedevimon snapped, from beside Myotismon. "He never knew what he was getting into. Serves him right."

Myotismon started to laugh, before raising his hand to absorb the boys' code. Leaving the two dark spirits behind, though unlike last time, they did not go to the boys twin, but to the large temple behind them.

"Where are the spirits boy?!" Myotismon growled, storming forward and picking Kouji up by the collar. "You bastard." The long haired boy snapped back still looking at the place where his brother had been before.

Giving one final growl, Myotismon threw the boy to the ground. "Kill them, we no longer have any use for them." The Digimon began to turn away, "Except for the dark haired girl. Bring her to me once the others are dead, got it?" The other Digimon cheered before charging in for their attack.

Giving a growl of his own, Kouji stood and beast spirit evolved to the larger stronger wolf, KendoGarurumon and lunging past the other Digimon toward the leader who was causally walking in the opposite direction. While the others worked on taking down the Digimon.

Just as KendoGarurumon reached the pale skinned Digimon, the ground began to shake violently. Making many fall to the ground, due to sheer force. The temple began to glow a deep purple, as a deep rumbling deafened any chance of anybody screaming.

A long, low growl erupted from it as everyone turned and looked at it in confusion. A dark figure broke free of its confounds and roared once more. Striking fear into most around it.

"Blackwargreymon." Everybody gasped as many Digimon turned to run. While some stood there in shock, whist they watched the dark Digimon glide down from the top of the, now destroyed, temple...

* * *

Yay! Blackwargreymon! Boo! I killed Kouichi. I think I hate myself.

Anyway, if you hate it, tell me. If you like it, tell me. If you just feel like complaining, tell me.

Read & Reveiw.


	5. Chapter 5

This will be the last chapter...so yea. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

_Just as KendoGarurumon reached the pale skinned Digimon, the ground began to shake violently. Making many fall to the ground, due to sheer force. The temple began to glow a deep purple, as a deep rumbling deafened any chance of anybody screaming._

_A long, low growl erupted from it as everyone turned and looked at it in confusion. A dark figure broke free of its confounds and roared once more. Striking fear into most around it._

_"Blackwargreymon." Everybody gasped as many Digimon turned to run. While some stood there in shock, whist they watched the dark Digimon glide down from the top of the, now destroyed, temple..._"…Landing beside KendoGarurumon, he let out a loud roar…"

"I'm sorry Takuya; I'm going to have to stop you there. As entertaining as your story is Takuya, I think me and Kouji have to go home now." The elder of the twins explained, pushing himself up off the grass before offering a hand to the longer haired boy who took it gratefully.

"Yea, I'm sorry Takuya. Although you tried to do something that wasn't all about yourself, it is getting late." Zoe agreed, standing also. "It was a good story."

"Hey wait you guys. I'm not finished yet." The helmet wearing boy yelled, looking at the other two. "You guys aren't going to leave too, are you?" The smallest of the group sighed searching for the right words along with his larger companion.

"No offence Takuya, but unlike these other push-overs I'm not going to lie and say it was great. Me being captured by the forces of darkness and relying on Kouichi for help?" Kouji snorted, while his short haired version looked slightly put off.

"Thanks, I feel really loved." The boy murmured, shoving his hands into his pockets and looking at his shoes. "I'll see you guys later."

With that, the elder twin began to walk off in the opposite direction. "Hey wait Kouichi! I didn't mean it like that." Kouji called chasing after the boy ignoring the rest of the group.

"I'm sorry Takky, but we're going to have to go as well. Though if you do know this Kaira, mind setting us up?" The eldest of the group asked, wiggling his eyebrows slightly.

"Sorry. She's strictly fiction." The brunette said with an apologetic smile. "But do you really have to go? I mean it's only…" The boy looked at his watch and his eyes widened. "Seven thirty?! Why didn't anyone tell me? I had to be home half an hour ago!"

"We tried. You wouldn't listen to us." Tommy sighed, as the rest of the group stood. "And is there a reason you made yourself attracted to Kouji in the story?"

The brunette blushed. "Right guys got to go. See ya later or something." With that, the fire wielder sprinted off.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Zoe smiled, as the two remaining males smiled and nodded back. "Bye."

After a course of bye for the boys, the group went their separate ways.

* * *

Sorry guys. I know this is probably not what you expected, but if you have a better idea, pm me and I might do something different. I just like having things unfinished. 


End file.
